


Leben

by junosbox



Category: Tatort
Genre: Character Death, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Verdammt er stirbt und das ist schon das zweite Mal
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosbox/pseuds/junosbox
Summary: Vielleicht dachte man, dass man erfolgreich war im Leben, dass man das Ziel erreicht hatte, oder auch, dass man es total verfehlt hatte.Aber eigentlich gab es kein Ziel.Sogar er musste das einsehen.Major character death + schlechte Kunst dazwischen.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Leben

**Author's Note:**

> Ja, ich habe das getan, was ich nicht tun wollte.  
> Nochmal Major Character Death in nächster Zeit schreiben.  
> Vor allem nicht schon wieder Boerne.  
> Vor allem, da ich an anderen FFs arbeite.  
> Nunja, hier ist das.  
> Hab sogar etwas Rumgekritzel eingefügt (und hoffe, dass das geklappt hat).

Leben.  
Das war ein Wort mit zwei Silben und fünf Buchstaben.  
Vier individuelle Buchstaben.  
Zwei gleiche Vokale.  
Ein Palindrom.  
Rückwärts gelesen erhielt das Wort eine andere Bedeutung.  
Und doch waren die Bedeutungen gleich.  
Nebel?  
Das Leben war ein einziger Nebel.  
Man irrte herum und suchte den Weg.  
Man machte Fehltritte, fiel, rappelte sich auf, lief weiter.  
Man suchte nach einem Ende des Nebels, doch der Nebel des Lebens lichtete sich nicht.  
Wenn man Selbstvertrauen besaß, dann war man sich sicher, trotz der geringen Sichtweite den Weg finden zu können.  
Wenn man auf andere Rücksicht nahm, schaltete man die Nebelschlussleuchte ein.  
Eine Warnung.  
Komm mir nicht zu nah, bleib fort, pass auf, dass du mich nicht umrennst, während wir beide durch den Dunst irren wie blind.  
Wenn man ehrlich war, gab es den Weg gar nicht, den alle zu finden suchten.  
Vielleicht dachte man, dass man erfolgreich war im Leben, dass man das Ziel erreicht hatte, oder auch, dass man es total verfehlt hatte.  
Aber eigentlich gab es kein Ziel.  
Sogar er musste das einsehen.  
Sein Leben war eine Bilderbucherfolgsgeschichte gewesen, er war immer weiter hinauf gen Himmel geklettert, hatte die Abhänge höchstens im Augenwinkel gesehen.  
Kein Zweifel am Erfolg.  
Kein Zweifel daran, dass er erreicht hatte, was er erreichen hatte wollen, oder daran, dass er den Weg schon immer gekannt hatte und ihn gegangen war, ohne eine Nebelwand zu durchschreiten.  
Aber wenn er das Ganze von außen betrachtete, von oben, von ganz fern, dann sah er den Weg nicht, da sah er nur Nebel und er fragte sich, welchen Trugbildern eines Weges er gefolgt war, von welchen Zielen er geträumt hatte, von welchem Leben er meinte etwas gelebt zu haben.

Leben.  
Das schien ewig lang.  
Wenn man als Kind gerade den Gedanken fasst, was man denn später machen will, da ist die eigene Lebensspanne nur ein bloßer Bruchteil von der der Person, die sich für ein Studium entscheidet, da ist man ein Moment im Leben eines Baumes, ein halber Wimpernschlag in der Zeitachse des Universums.  
Und wenn man als Jugendlicher gerade den Gedanken fasst, was Liebe ist, da ist man noch weit entfernt davon zu wissen, wie die Großeltern lieben, die gestern noch ihre goldene Hochzeit gefeiert haben.  
Und wenn man als Erwachsener gerade den Gedanken fasst, ob und wie viele Kinder man will, da ist es noch ein Wunsch, der in den Sternen steht, denn man weiß nicht, wie die Konstellation der Zufälle für die folgenden Jahre aussehen wird.  
Und wenn man als Rentner gerade den Gedanken fasst, wie das Jenseits ist, da hat man schon lange vergessen, wer man ist und wer man war.  
Und wenn man als Toter die Jahresringe des Baumes zählte, da konnte man zählen, wie viele Jahre des Lebens noch fehlten, wie viel man versäumte, weil der Baum gefällt worden war, weil ein Blitz ihn entzündet hatte, weil ein Schädling ihn befallen hatte.  
Da konnte man zurückblicken und sehen, was man alles verpasst hatte.  
So viel.  
Es gab nicht den einen Weg, es gab keinen Weg.  
Aber es gab Bänke und Lagerfeuer und so viele Chancen auf etwas Besonderes, an denen man vorbeistolperte, geblendet vom Nebel, taub vom Wind.  
Da war so viel, dass man es kaum greifen konnte, da war so viel, dass man nicht verstand, wie man nur so unaufmerksam hatte sein können.  
Da war so viel, das man bereute.

Leben.  
Das war so schnell vorbei.  
Das versickerte so schnell im Boden.  
Früher hatte er sich manchmal seinen Tod ausgemalt.  
Alt und grau, umgeben von Familie, Freunden, Kindern.  
Etwas grau war er vielleicht, vielleicht etwas älter auch schon.  
Aber mindestens dreißig Jahre wären es noch gewesen, bis zum Ende aller Dinge.  
Zeit, die für immer verloren ging, gerade.  
Er hatte viel erreicht, beruflich.  
Zwei Doktortitel, sogar Professor war er.  
Der eine große Rechtsmediziner.  
Dagegen ließ sein Privatleben zu wünschen übrig.  
Ihm war so viel entgangen, das er sich als junger Erwachsener immer gewünscht hatte.  
Zwar fuhr er schnelle Autos, aber ohne dass auch nur der Beifahrersitz besetzt war.  
Er hatte sich gewünscht, verheiratet zu sein, mit der Liebe seines Lebens, bis ans Ende seiner Tage.  
Geheiratet hatte er, aber das war dann schneller vorbei gewesen, als er gedacht hatte.  
Er wusste nicht, ob er Kinder gewollt hatte.  
Eigentlich waren die ziemlich viel Arbeit und nervig zugleich, ihm war schon ein Haustier zu viel.  
Alles war an ihm vorbeigerauscht im Nebel und er hatte gedacht, er befände sich auf dem richtigen Weg, aber jetzt lag er hier und sein Leben schien auf einmal leer.  
Hätte er nur einmal in seinem Leben auf Thiel gehört und sich da rausgehalten.  
Dann würde er jetzt nicht regungslos in dieser Grube liegen.  
Hätte er lachen können, dann hätte er es getan.  
Irgendwie lachhaft, dass ihm seine Sturheit und Wissbegierde einmal zum Verhängnis werden sollten, genau so, wie Thiel es ihm immer gesagt hatte.  
Obwohl das mehr im Scherz gemeint gewesen war und weniger ernst und real, wie jetzt.  
Der Beton war kühl unter ihm.  
Sein Körper war gebrochen.  
Das würde nicht mehr werden.  
Nun war es aus.  
Thiel hatte Eins zu Null gewonnen mit seiner Voraussicht.  
Jeder Atemzug eine Qual.  
Jeder zuckende Muskel Auslöser neuer Wellen des Schmerzes.  
Augen auf.  
Links und rechts ragten die Betonwände in die Höhe.  
Und zwischen ihnen der blaue Himmel, die sachten Wolken und ein paar Schwalben, die zwischen den Mauern hin- und her flogen.  
Da war niemand.  
Aber was hatte er erwartet?  
Die Ziliarmuskeln seiner Augen entspannten sich und das Bild der Wand neben ihm wurde zunehmends unscharf.  
Die Vögel zwitscherten.  
Und er verdammte sich dafür, diesem Arschloch hierher gefolgt zu sein.


End file.
